Sitch Across Worlds
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: Naruto just wanted a quick mission before his training trip and Kim just wanted to stop Drakken with time to study for her history test. In the end both got what they wanted, just not in the way they intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Kim Possible Series.**

* * *

Sitch Across Worlds

-Chapter One-

* * *

"Uuugh, this so boring," A short blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a bright orange outfit with blue edging and a puffy white collar grumbled as he sat atop a large tree in the middle of the night looking at the sky over a large swath of partially destroyed forested landscape with a pair of binoculars. "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?"

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of the leaf village, and he was currently very bored.

You see, the whiskered blonde was going to go on a training trip with his teacher Jiraiya, the legendary toad sage and shameless self-proclaimed super pervert, next week, but had quickly gotten bored while waiting. So, he asked Tsunade, the current Hokage of his village, if he could go on a quick mission to help pass the time.

Unfortunately, the only one available at the time was a recon job to investigate some unusual storm fronts a couple of miles outside the village where Orochimaru's men had summoned giant snakes to attack the village. It was likely just the excess chakra from said summoning left in the area were the cause of the storms, since such a phenomenon happened quite often after large conflicts or in chakra saturated areas, but in a shinobi village it was always better to be double sure.

So here we were, with Naruto not-so-patiently waiting for one of these storms to form to confirm if it was indeed a chakra storm or not.

"It's been two days now, how much longer till one of these stupid storms hit again?" Naruto asked nobody as he let the binoculars hang from the strap around his neck and flopping against the tree's trunk, his eyes slightly bloodshot from strain and sleepiness. Yawning deeply, the blonde rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the moon floating high in the sky.

"Stupid mission being so boring, stupid storms not showing up, stupid Tsunade-baachan saying this would be fun… stupid me for falling for it…" The boy mumbled as his eyes and head drooped. "Stupid Ero-sennin for… taking sooooo long getting ready… stupid Kaaaaakashi-sensei for… bailing on me… stupid… stuuuupiiiid… stuuuuuuuuu…"

Finally unable to ignore the call of dreamland anymore, Naruto drifted off into sleep whilst mumbling 'stupid' under his breath over and over. Sadly, it wasn't to last as…

*Crackle*

"Huh?! Whazzup!?" Naruto exclaimed as a loud crackle woke him up, before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he found himself surrounded by crackling storm clouds while the air itself seemed to be tearing open all around him. "What the fu-"

 ***KRAKABOOOOOOM***

A blinding light filled the area followed by the deafening sound of an explosion and when it cleared out, the tree was revealed to been blown apart…

…and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Stupid Drakken with his crazy schemes, stupid job being a hero, stupid school giving me a major history test tomorrow, stupid me for studying for it sooner like mom said." A redheaded girl wearing a tight black shirt that left her stomach exposed, baggy green jeans, and a brown utility belt that hug loose around her waist grumbled quietly as she crawled through an air duct.

"Oh don't be so mad KP, I'm sure you'll do fine just like you always do." A scraggly freckled boy with blonde hair and a male version of his companions outfit said confidently as he followed behind her while a naked mole rat on his shoulder nodded rapidly with a happy chitter.

These were Kim Possible, globe trotting teenage superheroine who claimed to be able to do anything, Ron Stoppable, Kim's childhood friend and somewhat bumbling sidekick, and Rufus, Ron's pet and mascot of Team Possible.

At the moment they were sneaking into the base of one of Kim's frequent foes, Dr Drakken, to stop the villain, who'd been using a teleportation device to steal billions in gold, jewels, and plain old cash across the world in the last few days. It had been pretty much impossible to track him at first, since he and his goons could quite literally just appear anywhere and leave just as fast.

However, thanks to her tech-savvy friend Wade, the redhead had been able to locate the villain's base by detecting the decaying isotopes that were emitted by the power source of the teleporter, an experimental miniature nuclear reactor Drakken stole beforehand.

"Thanks for the support Ron, but let's be honest, this is really starting to get old." Kim said as she stopped just in front of a grating on the bottom of the duct. Quickly prying it off as quietly as she could, the redhead moved it out of the way and expertly dropped into a moderately large storeroom filled with various sized cardboard boxes. "I mean, this is the fourth time this month that smurf wannabe has come up with some crazy invention to commit crime. Can't that man just get the hint and give up already?"

"That's villains for you Kim, they're as stubborn as Bueno Nachos Nachos are delicious." Ron said as he started to climb out of the vent, only for his grip to slip halfway and fall, though luckily for him the box he fell on just happened to be filled with pillows that cushioned and muffled his… less then graceful landing.

Unable to help herself, Kim giggled briefly at her friend's words while walking over and helping him out of his pillow prison. "You and your Nachos, you do know those things will give you a heart attack one day with how you much you eat."

"Yep, and it's worth it for that cheesy goodness." Ron said without hesitation while Rufus nodded in agreement after coughing up a ball of cotton, making Kim laugh again with a roll of her eyes.

"If you say so, now come on, the bad guys aren't going to catch themselves."

Heading over to the only door, Kim opened it up just a crack and the trio carefully peered outside to see a much larger room filled with people. There were half a dozen men dressed in identical red outfits, a pleased looking woman with black hair and green skin wearing a jumpsuit of the same colors sitting atop a pile of gold, and a blue skinned man with black hair wearing a blue jacket rapidly typing away at a computer connected to a large glass cylinder by multiple wires.

The latter two were Shego, a well-trained mercenary for hire, and Drakken himself, a villain with dreams of taking over the world with a knack for inventing.

"Yes, yes, yes, everything is going according to plan. Soon the economies of the world will collapse, which means the governments will be unable to stop me as I take control of everything right in front of them." Drakken said with a mad laugh as he pushed a few more buttons in a dramatic manner, causing a map to pop up on the screen he was using.

"It definitely seems you finally managed to get something right with that machine of yours Drakken," Shego said with a smirk as she picked up a silver chained necklace with a jade cat hanging from it and put it on before admiring the emerald gold ring on her hand. "I've been craving a few new accessories lately and this really hits the spot."

Stopping in his laughter upon hearing the woman's words, Drakken glared at her lightly in annoyance. "What do you mean finally? My inventions have always worked flawlessly thank you very much. It's not my fault that meddlesome brat Kim Possible keeps breaking them."

"Really? Cause unless I'm remembering wrong, at least two-thirds of those 'flawless inventions' of yours, ending up blowing up all by themselves or get blown up by Kim's sidekick hitting the self-destruct button that I keep telling you NOT to install." Shego drawled dully before standing up and walking over to the control panel. "Speaking of which, where did you put it this time?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Drakken pointed to a small red button covered by a locked glass case without thinking. "It's right there, this time with a protective cover so-" ***Crash*** ***Scree***

The mad scientist jumped back with a yelp as Shego smashed her now glowing fingers through the metal surrounding the button like it was tissue paper and ripped the button out. Turning to her benefactor, the green-skinned woman crushed the now useless device in her grasp and let the remains fall to the floor.

"There, now when princess shows up, which I'm betting will be any second now, I won't have to worry about that little annoyance."

"Shego! Don't go pulling buttons out like that! You could've broken the teleporter!" Drakken yelled as he quickly looked over the damage worriedly. "Besides, how could she possibly find my base?"

"Because I can do anything!" Kim yelled as she charged into the room, quickly knocking out all but one of the henchmen before they had a chance to react. Ron and Rufus followed after her to help and did in a sense when the former tripped over a board which flung a toolbox into the air which promptly bashed into the last minion's head. "It's over you two, give up now and I just might go easy on you."

"Never!" Drakken yelled while pushing a button on the control panel which caused several parts of the walls and ceiling retracted slightly and started opening up.

Getting ready for whatever crazy defense system the scientist set up, Kim and Ron found themselves blinking in confusion when the moving segments ground to a halt half way. They weren't the only ones either as the blue scientist swiveled his head around the room with a dumbfounded expression before repeatedly pressing the button again.

"Dammit Shego! You must've shorted out the controls with that little stunt of yours!" He exclaimed angrily when all the buttons on the panel stopped glowing.

"Well maybe if you hadn't installed a self-destruct button AGAIN I wouldn't of had to rip it out!" Shego yelled back before charging at the hero duo. "Just get that stupid machine of yours on already so we can get out of here while I deal with Princess and Clutzy!"

"Hey! Who are you calling-" ***SMACK*** Ron started to yell, only to be cut off when Shego covered the distance between them in a second and knocked him across the room with a plasma enhanced bitchslap.

"Ron!" Kim yelled worriedly as she tried to rush to his side but was stopped by Shego attacking her.

"Hey princess, ready for a large helping of whup-ass?" Shego asked with a vicious grin as she unleashed a flurry of strikes that Kim nimbly dodged or blocked.

"Nah, I ate before coming, but you look a bit peckish yourself," Kim remarked before slipping into the green woman's guard and attempting to sink her fist into the woman's gut, only to miss at the last moment when Shego twisted to the side and back off a few feet. "How about you have a taste of my homemade knuckle sandwich instead?"

Cracking her knuckles as the plasma around her hands flared, Shego grinned at the redhead mockingly. "Ah, got a good bark there princess, now show me your bite!"

Meanwhile, back across the room, Ron groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, the side of his face smoking lightly from the bright red handprint across his cheek. "Owwwwww… man that woman packs a punch."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind, Ron glanced around the area a bit sluggishly before looking towards his breast pocket. "Hey Rufus, you alright buddy?"

Poking his head out of the cloth, Rufus nodded his head while chittering a bit, making Ron sigh in relief.

"Good to hear buddy," The blonde said while standing up and turning his attention towards Shego and Kim just as the redhead managed to land a solid punch to the ravenette's cheek before following up with a kick to the stomach. "Okay, KP's got Shego covered for now, so we'll go handle Drakken before he can turn that teleporter on and get away."

Careful to not draw attention to himself, Ron slunk around the outskirts of the room towards the mad scientist as he tried to fix the damaged control station. Along the way he winced sympathetically when he saw Kim get sucker punched in the kidney but thankful she recovered fast enough to avoid the plasma fist aimed at her face.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Drakken cried triumphantly as he adjusted some of the wiring causing the whole panel to light up again. "Now to type I the coordinates and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Snapping his head to the side, Drakken's eyes widened in shock before he stumbled back, narrowly avoiding the punch aimed for his face by Ron.

However, this in turn left the control panel wide open, just as Ron was hoping for as his fist went straight into the hole Shego left behind when she tore out the self-destruct button. Grinning at Drakken victoriously, the blonde grabbed as much of the wiring inside as he could and promptly yoinked it out, causing the whole computer to flicker and spark wildly.

"Noooo!" Drakken screamed dramatically, causing a mildly battered Shego and Kim to stop fighting briefly. "My wonderful creation! What have you done!? This will take forever to fix!"

"Yep! Even longer since you'll be… in… prison… uh, is that normal?" Ron asked nervously as the cylinder started glowing brightly with arc of electricity shooting off randomly.

"No… no it is not." Drakken said before turning around and running away as fast as possible.

Ron turned to do the same, but immediately ended up falling backwards thanks to the wires he pulled out getting snagged around his wrist.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Kim didn't even notice Shego starting to run away as she moved to go help him.

"Ron! Hang on, I'm co-" Everything went white.

…

…

…

' _Uhhh… my head…'_ Kim thought groggily, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she raised a hand to rub her aching head, coughing a bit as she inhaled dust and smoke. Very slowly sitting up, the redhead grimaced as dull throbbing pain flushed through her body along with a few sharp stings from bits of metal and glass embedded in her arms and waist. ' _What… what happened?'_

Barely able to see thanks to the blurriness of her vision, Kim rubbed her eyes a few times to help clear it up… before feeling her blood run cold at what she saw.

Where the teleporter once stood, there was now nothing but a smoldering pile of shattered/molten glass and blackened twisted metal. And laying a few feet away from this mess was an unmoving figure covered head to toe in burns, soot, and debris.

Whilst most of them wasn't discernable, the top of their head was clearly covered in blonde hair, meaning it could only be one person.

"RON!" Kim yelled worriedly, ignoring the pain she was feeling as she scrambled to her feet and hobbled over to the blonde. Grabbing one of his arms that was sticking out, she quickly placed her fingers against his wrist before sighing in relief when she felt a slow but steady pulse. "Oh thank god. Hold on Ron, I'll get you out."

Due to how focused she was on her companion, the redhead didn't even notice as Shego got up on the other side of the room and grab Drakken, who was groaning in pain in a fetal position with his hands over his groin, the cause of which being a gold bar laying at his side.

"I do believe now is a good time to get out of here," The green skinned woman said through grit teeth as she dragged the whimpering scientist through one of the doorways, her free hand pressed against a bleeding gash on her waist. "Guess we can call this one a draw princess."

Back with Kim, the girl was just finishing up digging out what she thought was her buried companion, only to find herself blink in confusion when she found herself looking down at the battered and mostly naked form of a short blonde boy with whisker marks on his face.

"…Ron? Is that you?" Kim asked as she gently shook the mystery blonde, only to get no response. Trying it again a few times to no avail, the redhead fumbled around with her utility belt a bit until managing to pull out a small radio-like device with a screen that quickly turned on to show a somewhat overweight African-American boy sitting in a dark room.

" _Hey Kim, what do you… whoa, what happened to you Kim?"_ The boy asked, blinking in surprise at seeing the girl's scratched up and lightly bruised face.

"I'll explain later Wade, I need you to get me a ride right now. Ron was caught in an explosion and well… see for yourself." She said before pointing the radio screen at 'Ron'.

" _Holy… did he get fused with Rufus or something_?" The now named Wade asked as Kim turned the screen back to herself.

"I don't know, this is how I found him," Kim said quickly while clipping the device to her shirt collar and lifting 'Ron' off the ground with a huff. "Just focus on getting us that ride. Mom should be able to find out what happened to him when we get home."

" _Already done, I've got a helicopter getting prepped now with a medical team. They'll be at your position in about twenty minutes."_

"Thanks Wade." Kim said with a sigh in relief, before hobbling towards the exit with the blonde still in her arms. "Man, today sucked."

If only she knew how much worse it was going to get.

* * *

-End Chapter-

AN: Collabrative effort between Curious Kitsune654, XXX777, and Anonymous Ideas. I hope you all liked the story and please comment and review.

Until next time, Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

**: Translations at bottom of chapter. This Font = Already translated for convenience.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get it started!**

* * *

Sitch Across Worlds

-Chapter 2-

* * *

-Last Time-

 _"Already done, I've got a helicopter getting prepped now with a medical team. They'll be at your position in about twenty minutes."_

 _"Thanks Wade." Kim said with a sigh in relief, before hobbling towards the exit with the blonde still in her arms. "Man, today sucked."_

 _If only she knew how much worse it was going to get._

-And Now, Middleton General Hospital-

Kim chewed on her lip as she paced back and forth nervously in a bright white hallway, various parts of her body covered in stitches and/or bandages. Yet despite this she kept walking, occasionally glancing at large glass window where she could see her friend laid out on a hospital bed with various machines and an IV of sedatives hooked up to him.

Standing a few feet away from the unconscious boy was a middle-aged woman who looked like an adult version of Kim looking over a series of papers and readouts with a deep frown. This was Dr. Ann Possible, renown medical professional, skilled neurosurgeon, and Kim's mother, who was known for her upbeat and happy attitude in nearly any situation, so to see her so serious made her daughter all the more nervous.

Eventually Kim stopped pacing as she noticed the elder Possible snap the files in her hands shut and walked towards the doorway.

"So… what's the sitch mom? How is Ron doing?" The younger redhead asked as soon as her mother stepped through the door.

Rubbing her brow, Ann looked down at her worried daughter with pity, feeling terrible at the news she would have to deliver. "The young man you brought in is doing fine Kim, a few scrapes and a mild concussion but he'll live."

"Alright that's good to… wait, why are you talking like you don't know who he is?" Kim asked, noticing how her mother put extra emphasis on the first part of her sentence.

"That's because I don't know him dear." Ann said bluntly, making Kim blink in confusion before laughing at what she thought was a joke.

"Very funny, just because he got jumbled together with Rufus doesn't mean it isn't still Ron," The young heroine said with a grin… only for it to quickly fade when she realized her mother wasn't laughing back. "Uuh, mom?"

Shaking her head, the elder redhead rubbed her brow as she braced herself for the coming storm. "I ran every test I could think of, plus a few new ones I just came up with just in case, and every single one of them said the exact same thing."

"Mom, the jokes over. You can stop now." Kim said while unconsciously taking a step.

Staring down at her daughter sadly, Ann sighed tiredly before pointing to the sleeping blonde through the window, just missing as the boy's head slowly shifted to the side. "I'm sorry Kimmy… I really wish I was kidding right now, but I'm being dead serious. That young man in there is not Ron in any way or form."

Eyes widening at the statement, Kim's head swiveled from the window to her mother and back again repeatedly before glaring at the older redhead. "That's impossible! Me and Ron were the only ones there Mom! How could it not be him!?"

"I don't know Kimmy, but that's the truth." Ann said, trying to place a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, only for the younger redhead to push past her angrily and heading towards the door leading to 'Ron's' room.

"Stop talking! This is Ron! You'll see! Once he wakes up he'll tell you himse-GAH!" Kim was cut off mid rant when the door in front of her suddenly swung open, smashing right into her face and sending her stumbling back.

At the same time, a blur shot out of the now open doorway and ran right into Ann, making the woman shriek in surprise as she was sent flying back until she crashed into a wall. Dazed from the impact, the doctor slowly slid to the floor with a weak groan.

"Mom!?" Kim yelled, shaking off her own pain as she tried to rush to the elder redhead's side. However, before she could even make it three steps, the girl was hit by the same blur and before she even knew what happened found herself pinned to the wall while staring into the vibrant yet slightly fogged over cerulean eyes of a familiar whisker-faced blonde.

"Anatahadare?! Koko wa doko?! Watashi wa koko de nani o shite iru nda?!"

"…What?" Kim asked with a confused blink, before her brain registered what the blonde said thanks to being multilingual. "Ron, why are you speaking Japanese?"

Not liking the response he got, the blonde tightened his grip on the front of the redhead's shirt and got right in front of her face with a scowl. "O bāchan no hanashi o tomete, watashi ni kotaete kudasai! Doko de watashi wa fakkudesu ka? Anatahadaredesu ka? Naze watashi o tsukamaeta nodesu ka?!"

Hearing what he was asking, Kim's eyes widened in realization as the truth was harshly shoved into her face in a way she could not deny. However, just as quickly that shock turned to anger as she growled at the whiskered boy. "…You're not Ron."

" _Hoi! I just said-OOF!_ " The boy started to yell again, only to be cut off by the fist that buried itself in his gut, curtesy of Kim. Then in a single swift movement, the redhead shoved his hands away and tackled him to the floor with a snarl, pinning his arms with her legs whilst her hands grabbed the front of his hospital gown.

"Where is Ron!? What did you do to him?!" She demanded angrily, briefly forgetting that the boy underneath her apparently couldn't speak english.

Recovering from the unexpected situation reversal, the blonde shook his head a few times before scowling back at Kim. " _Fine! If that's how you want to do this then I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!_ "

With that declaration, he shocked Kim by almost effortlessly pulling his hands free and decking her across the face with enough force to send her skipping down the hallway like a stone.

Kim wasn't a globetrotting heroine for nothing though, and after just a dozen yards managed to recover with a few acrobatic flips. Gingerly rubbing the rapidly forming bruise on her cheek, the redhead growled angrily and got into a ready stance as she glared at the now standing blonde.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that you little- *Poof, poof, poof* … … … What… the… fuck!?" Kim couldn't help but swear in shock as the mystery blonde made a cross with his fingers and somehow caused three copies of himself to appear in puffs of smoke.

Before her brain could even come up with a logical explanation for this, let alone a plan to deal with the sudden new variable, the poor girl was swarmed by the newly created clones and the original. With no time to think, Kim jumped back to try to gain some distance, only to be stunned once more when one of the blondes seemed to vanish and reappeared directly behind her.

It was only thanks to pure reflex and instinct that she managed to bend forward to avoid the kick to her back. Unfortunately, this move ended up leaving her wide open for the knee that smashed straight into her face and launched her a few feet into the air.

Left completely defenseless and dazed, her opponent(s) took full advantage and in mere seconds Kim was repeatedly pummeled from all sides before being firmly planted a few inches into the floor by a quartet of drop kicks.

However, the redheaded teen was not out for the count yet, as with a surprising amount of grace for someone who just got smacked around like a ragdoll, she pushed herself into a handstand and spun kicked all four blondes at once, knocking the original back whilst his copies dispelled into smoke. Kim then launched herself at the remaining whiskered boy, her legs wrapping tightly around his neck as she used the leverage to pull herself up and unleash a flurry of punches right in his face.

Once again though, her offense was short lived as the blonde shrugged off the furious assault and caught the girl's fists before ramming straight through the nearest wall, which just so happened to lead right back to his room. Dazed from the impact, Kim fell backwards, dangling in a rather painful manner from her legs until her opponent grabbed them and ripped her off.

He then proceeded to spin around at high speed several times before smashing her into his bed, the momentum causing the whole thing to collapse under her like a cardboard box. Thankfully though, the mattress ended up soaking up most of the impact, leaving Kim relatively unharmed.

Taking advantage of this, the girl fought through the nausea flooding her senses and in a last ditch move rammed her forehead straight into the boy's as hard as she could.

"GAAAH!" Unfortunately, that turned out to be a very bad move as al it did was cause her entire skull to ring with mind-splitting pain whilst her opponent was barely even phased. Falling back onto the destroyed bed clutching her head, Kim had all of three seconds to feel sorry for herself before a hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hauled her up until she was once again face to face with the whiskered blonde.

"Matsu!" However, before anything else could happen, a sudden shout drew the boy's attention to the side, where Ann Possible stood by the recently created hole, her hands held up in a passive way. " _Please… stop hurting my daughter and let me explain. We don't mean you any harm._ "

A tense silence filled the air as the boy stared at the elder redhead suspiciously, his eyes locking straight with hers. After several moments though, he nodded his head and let the battered girl in his grasp drop back down onto the ruined bed, not even noticing that she was no longer conscious.

" _Alright lady, I'm listening._ "

-Several hours later-

"Uuuuuuuh," A groan escaped Kim's lips as her eyes flickered open before rapidly sitting up as recent memories flashed through her head, grimacing as her body ached in protest. "Mom!"

However, as her brain fully woke up and the last vestiges of fogginess cleared up in her vision, the redhead blinked in confusion upon finding herself in her bedroom.

"What, how did I… was that all a dream?" The girl wondered aloud while rubbing her cheek, only to flinch at the sharp jolt of pain she felt upon contact. "Nope, not a dream, definitely not a dream."

Scooching to the side of her bed, Kim slowly got up on wobbly legs and limping over to her closet, before flinching as she got a decent look at herself in the full body mirror she had inside it. Both her left cheek and forehead had large bruises adorned on them along with a multitude of small scratches and cuts.

Not only that, but her previous outfit had been replaced with a simple green sport's bra and plain black shorts thus allowing her to see the large number of new bruises, stitches. and bandages that covered her body. It would be easier to list the places she wasn't hurt at the moment.

"Oh man, I hope none of these scar." Kim muttered, gently prodding various areas with a grimace before shaking her head. "Ugh, focus Kim. More important things to worry about."

Hobbling over towards the door, careful to avoid the stairs in the middle of her floor, the injured redhead pushed it open and limped into the hallway on the other side. As she stepped out of her room though, the girl's head perked as she heard voices echoing down the corridor.

Leaning on the wall slightly for support, the redhead followed the sounds while straining her ears to try and hear what was being said.

"...bad call… hurt Kim…"

"It was a… scared and confused…"

 _'Mom and dad, sounds like their arguing about something.'_ Kim thought, recognizing the voices as she managed to make out snippets of their conversation.

"But still… like she'd been run over by a truck… expect him to stay here."

"Well where do you expect… dump him on the streets?"

As she got closer, Kim felt her confusion and curiosity grow as she made out more and more of her parents' argument. Upon reaching the doorway leading to the dining, the injured girl peeked in curiously, before freezing at what she saw.

Sure enough her mother, still dressed in her doctor's clothes, and her father, a middle-aged man with lightly greyed brown hair wearing black pants and a plain white shirt with black tie named James, were standing on either side of the dining table, both looking towards the other with disgruntled looks.

What really got Kim's attention though, was the familiar whiskered blonde currently seated at the table directly between the pair. Alarmed at this, the heroine nearly charged in on reflex, but managed to stop herself once she noticed the boy's face.

Gone with the aggressiveness she'd seen in the hospital, he instead was staring down at the table with an apologetic and guilty expression.

"I'm not saying anything like that dear," James said as he rubbed his brow, "I just… shouldn't we wait till Kimmy-bear is awake to talk about this? She should have some say after what happened."

"Now you're just stalling James," Ann said, pointing at her husband accusingly. "We both know our daughter is not in any condition mentally or physically for this kind of discussion. Besides, there is no argument, my mind is made up."

"But dear-"

"Don't you 'But dear' me, the boy is going to be staying here and that is final," The older redhead cut in with a glare that made James recoil. "Now you can either stand there and continue to argue with me pointlessly or do something useful and get back to studying that god damn machine of Drakken's, figure out what the hell it did to cause this mess, and fix it!"

Sighing in defeat, James nodded his head before walking out a doorway on the other side of the room, knowing there was no point continuing this conversation with his wife in her current mood.

Meanwhile, huffing slightly from her little rant, Ann went over to a nearby counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Quickly mixing in a few scoops of sugar and powdered creamer, the mother took a long draught of the caffeinated beverage before looking towards Kim's hiding spot with a dull look. "Are you going to join us Kimberly or are you just gonna keep skulking in the shadows?"

Surprised at being caught, Kim couldn't help the small "Eep!" that escaped her lips as she stumbled out of her hiding spot. "How…how did you know I was here?"

"Mother's intuition," Ann said with a smirk as she leaned against the counter and took another sip of her drink before gesturing to the boy at the table, who was avoiding looking at the younger redhead while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I know you know what I said, so I'll just skip right to introductions. Kim, this young man is Naruto, he'll be staying with us for a while."

"Uh yeah, meaning to ask about that. I don't mean to sound rude but… Are you nuts!? You're letting the guy who attacked both of us for no reason live with us?!" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ann said as she went over to her daughter's side and clapping a hand over the younger redhead's mouth just as she opened, likely to yell some more. "And before you start ranting, let me explain."

Glaring at her mother in irritation, Kim started to reach up in order to pry the hand off her face, only to stop when the elder redhead fixed her with a much more intense stare of her own. Knowing how her mother could be when angry, Kim reluctantly let her hands drop and waited for her to say her piece.

Seeing she had her daughter's attention, Ann sighed calmly before pulling her hand away. "Look, this was all just a misunderstanding. Naruto here thought we had attacked him first and was simply acting in self-defense. And it certainly didn't help that you attacked him as well instead of trying to talk it out like I did, huh?"

Kim opened her mouth to argue against that, but no words came out of her mouth as she remembered how the fight between her and Naruto started. Now that she thought about it, he had been more in a frenzied panicked state and she probably could have stopped that whole fight from happening by simply answering his questions. But no, instead she got all emotional and punched him in the gut.

And looking down at the boy once again, the world-trotting heroine could clearly see the regret written all over his face as he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"That's what I thought," Ann said with a nod before snapping her fingers to get Naruto's attention. " _Naruto, this is Kim, do you have anything to say to her?_ "

Gulping nervously, the blonde nodded his head and bowed his head towards the younger redhead and mumbled. " _Sorry for beating you up at the hospital Kim-san._ "

"Really?" Kim asked, looking towards her mother in disbelief. "He beat's the crap out of me and all he has to do is-"

"He also has to clean the bathrooms after every taco and chili night for the next three months."

" _Apology accepted!_ " Kim eagerly said in Japanese upon hearing what her mother said, even going as far as to reach over and shake the boy's hand.

Surprised at the girl's sudden change of mood, Naruto couldn't help but quirk a brow in confusion towards Ann who just waved it off with a giggle. " _Also, Ann-chan said you were the one who found me and took me to the hospital, so thank you._ "

" _No problem, though to be honest, I thought you were someone else._ " Kim said with a shrug before looking towards her mother. "Speaking of, I heard you telling Dad to look at Drakken's teleporter. Did you find any sign of Ron?"

"Unfortunately not yet," Ann said with a shake of her head, making Kim's head droop until her mother added. "But don't give up hope, your father believes that just before the machine exploded it briefly activated and teleported Ron elsewhere, likely the same place that Naruto here got nabbed from based on what he told me."

"That… does make sense," Kim said, cheering up a bit before suddenly turning her head towards Naruto as an idea hit her. "Wait, then all we have to do is ask him where he was, and we'll find Ron."

"Uuuuuuuh, yeah, I had the same thought, but we ran into a little snag." Ann said nervously, causing Kim to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of snag?"

"Well you see…" Ann started, rubbing the back of her head as she thought of how to say this, before sighing for the umpteenth time that day and going with the blunt truth. "Naruto may or may not be from a different dimension."

…

…

"…What?"

* * *

-End Chapter-

* * *

-Translations-

Anatahadare?! Koko wa doko?! Watashi wa koko de nani o shite iru nda?!: Who are you?! Where am I!? Why did you kidnap me?!

O bāchan no hanashi o tomete, watashi ni kotaete kudasai! Doko de watashi wa fakkudesu ka? Anatahadaredesu ka? Naze watashi o tsukamaeta nodesu ka?!: Stop speaking gibberish lady and answer me! Where the fuck am I?! Who the fuck are you!? Why did you capture me?!

Matsu!: Wait!

* * *

 **AN:**

 **XXX777: Damn, Kim took a beating this chapter.**

 **A.I.: You got to admit though, she did manage to dish out her own share of pain as well.**

 **XXX777: Yeah, but to bad for her, Naruto deals with much worse on a pretty much daily basis and his healing factor pretty much nullified any damage she managed to do.**

 **A.I.: Not to mention his speed, strength, and reflexes trumped Kim's by a mile. And it certainly didn't help that Kim was already in bad condition at the get go. The only thing she had going for her at this time was Naruto's still partially drugged state and her high intelligence. Though I gotta say, pretty stupid of her to try and headbutt him of all things; he's not called hard-headed for nothing, you know.**

 **C. Kitsune: Whoa, hold up guys! Is the chapter over already?**

 **A.I.: Yeah, we just finished up. Where the heck were you?**

 **C. Kitsune: Fixing the fourth wall, duh.**

 **XXX777 & A.I.: ...Nora?**

 **C. Kitsune: Nora. So what did I miss?**

 **A.I.: Oh nothing much, we're still in the introduction arc chapters.**

 **C. Kitsune: Oh good, well then, since I'm late I'll do the ending. Hey guys, hope you all liked the new chapter and please review or comment. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sitch Across Worlds

* * *

-Chapter 3-

* * *

-Last Time-

" _Well you see…" Ann started, rubbing the back of her head as she thought of how to say this, before sighing for the umpteenth time that day and going with the blunt truth. "Naruto may or may not be from a different dimension."_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"…What?"_

* * *

-And Now-

"So let me just see if I got this straight, you think Whiskers here is a ninja from another dimension?" Kim asked as she rubbed her brow, now seated in a recliner across from her mother and Naruto, who were sitting on the couch.

"Based on what Naruto has told us and what we've managed to learn from the machinery wreckage, yes." Ann said with a confident nod while gulping down the last few dregs from her cup.

"And you also think that Ron was zapped away into this other dimension?" The younger redhead asked with no small amount of disbelief in her voice, before sighing in exasperation when she got a nod in response. "Wonderful, well at least he's hopefully okay. How long till we can get him back?"

"We don't know yet, your father is working on trying to find that out as we speak but it's probably going to take a while."

Kim frowned deeply at hearing this while crossing her arms and sinking deeper into her seat. "So what? We just sit around here and wait while Ron is lost, and possibly hurt?"

"Well unless you have a way to hop across dimensions it's all we can do Kimmy," Ann said, making her daughter frown deepen even further but not say anything as she knew her mother was right. "But if it makes you feel any better, we did find a way to contact Naruto's home and they will hopefully be able to make sure that Ron is okay."

"…How?" Kim asked with a quirked brow.

However, when her mother opened her mouth to answer, she was suddenly cut off by a small puff of smoke that appeared in the middle of the room. Immediately on edge, Kim got to her feet ready in a defensive stance, ignoring the protests of her battered body, ready for anything to appear amongst the smoke…

…except for a small green toad with a scroll strapped to its back.

Her brain blanking for a moment at seeing this, the injured heroine just stood there as the it hopped over to Naruto, who took the scroll while giving the amphibian a head rub and a few pieces of candy that he had in his pocket. Croaking in appreciation, the toad saluted the whiskered blonde before vanishing back into a puff of smoke.

"Somehow Naruto is able to summon those little guys from his home to here and then send them back in order to send messages. And no, I have no idea how he is able to do so." Ann said bluntly, not beating around the bush at all, before turning her attention to the blonde. " _Any news Naruto?"_

" _Not much, Baa-chan sent a search team to where I was at to see if this Ron guy is there but it's gonna take them awhile thanks to a big storm that's come in."_ He said with a shrug while passing her the roll of paper.

Reading through it quickly, Ann nodded her head as her eyes went over the scroll's contents. Though she did smile a tiny bit upon reading the small extra part at the very bottom that was directed to her, which basically asked for her to keep Naruto out of trouble and not let him do anything too stupid. ' _Whoever this baa-chan is, she really must care for this boy.'_

Turning her attention back to the other two occupants in the room, the elder redhead's smirk widened as an idea wormed its way into her head. "Now, since we have all of that cleared up Kimmy, how about you show Naruto around the town? He will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, and it would be best if he knew his way around."

Snapping out of her shocked daze at hearing those words, Kim snapped her gaze towards her mother with eyes full of disbelief that soon changed to a dull expression and gestured to her various injuries. "Uh mom, did you forget about all this?"

"Have you ever let something like that keep you down before Kimberly?" Her mother shot back right away with a knowing smirk, making the younger redhead pause for a few moments before turning away with a huff. "That's what I thought. Besides, we both know that a bit of light exercise will actually do you a bit of good anyway."

Kim opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out as she couldn't think of anything to refute Ann's statement. So, after several moments the girl's head dropped and she sighed in defeat before hobbling over to Naruto and grabbed his arm. " _Come on you."_

" _Uhhh, what's going on?"_ The confused blonde asked, only to not get any answer as he was dragged away towards the front door. " _Seriously, where are we going? Hello? Earth to Kim-chan."_

Giggling softly at the somewhat comical scene as she watched the pair leave, Ann shook her head while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "I have a feeling those two are going to get along just fine."

However, after a minute or so, the cheerful air around the woman suddenly vanished, replaced by one of pity and sombreness as she stared at the door sadly. ' _I'm sorry Kim, but I don't think we'll be seeing Ron again.'_

Ann hadn't lied to her daughter, but she had neglected to tell her that even if her friend had been zapped away the teleporter like they thought, she doubted that he made it through alive. The reason for this was due to the state Naruto himself was in when he first arrived in her care.

Externally, the blonde had been surprisingly unharmed aside from some burns and cuts, but internally had been a whole different matter. Over two-thirds of the bones in his body had at least one stress fracture and was bleeding internally from several ruptured veins/arteries.

In all honestly, the only reason he even survived long enough for her to treat him was because of his natural healing factor and incredible durability, both of which she had all intents of studying later with his permission.

And considering that Ron had neither of those…

-With Naruto and Kim, fifteen minutes later-

Inside the semi-popular restaurant Bueno Nacho, Kim and Naruto could be found seated at the redhead's usual booth, a plate of nachos in front of them. The redhead hero had led her new… housemate here after a brief tour of Middleton and her stomach decided to remind her that she hadn't eaten in almost two days.

Plus she was still pretty fucking sore after being beaten to an almost literal pulp the other day.

" _…Are you sure this is food?"_ Naruto asked dubiously as he lifted one of the chips and watched the gooey cheese sauce that covered it slowly ooze off the sides.

" _Yes Naruto, I'm sure."_ Kim said with a roll of her eyes while idly munching on a few of her own, a tinge of annoyance in her voice though it wasn't because of him. It was thanks to all the 'discreet' looks of pity she'd been getting from just about everyone that saw her.

Hell, even now she could feel the other patrons and the employees stares on the back of her head.

Thankfully for her though, her attention was taken away from this rising annoyance by a scraping sound from across the table, the source of which was Naruto as he shoved his half-eaten plate away.

" _Ugh, it's okay, but the cheese tastes really rubbery and chemically."_ He said as he used his sleeve to wipe some of said cheese off his lips.

" _Yeah I know, but that's what happens when you buy the cheapest thing on the menu."_ Kim said with a shrug while munching on a few of her own nachos. " _By the way, when we were fighting at the hospital, was I just hallucinating from a concussion or did you actually make copies of yourself?"_

" _You mean my Kage Bunshin? Yeah, that's one of my best Jutsu,"_ Naruto said with a grin that quickly turned sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. " _And again, sorry about that."_

" _It's fine Naruto, I get why you did it,"_ Kim said, waving off his apology just like the last hundred or so he'd given her since they left her house. " _So how about you tell me what else can you do?"_

" _Oh, well I can-"_

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting sight." A soft feminine voice cut Naruto off in a mocking tone, making Kim groan in annoyance.

' _Crap, I should've known she would be here.'_ Kim thought while turning her head towards the owner of said voice, a tall tanned brunette girl wearing a slim purple top and black skirt with a smug smirk on her lips. "What do you want Bonnie?"

Her grin widening, the now named Bonnie sauntered over and stood over the pair with her fists resting against her hips in a clear 'I'm better then you' pose. "Nothing much, I just heard how little miss Possible was walking around looking like she'd gotten the stuffing beat out of her and I just had to see it for myself. So what happened, did the little hero bite off more than she could chew?"

"Ugh, go away Bonnie, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Kim said, sending the brunette an annoyed glare while making a shooing motion.

"Oh how cold of you Kim, aren't you gonna at least introduce me to your little friend here first?" Bonnie asked while glancing towards Naruto, who naturally had no idea what was going on and thus had a confused expression on his face. "Let me guess, you finally decided to replace that dweebie blond friend of yours with this little brat. Or do you just like younger boys now?"

Her teeth audibly groaning under from how tightly she was clenching her jaw, Kim barely resisted the urge to punch the other girl across the face as she scowled with a mild blush at what Bonnie was insinuating. "I am serious Bonnie, go… the hell… away."

Stunned by the venom in the redhead's tone, Bonnie took a step back in surprise before shaking it off and smirking again. "Oh-ho, struck a nerve there didn't I? Maybe you weren't the one to dump him after all."

Her eyebrow twitching wildly now, Kim was just two seconds from pouncing Bonnie and beating the crap out of her, her injuries be damned, when her and the brunette's attention was drawn away towards Naruto as he stood up.

Getting right up in front of Bonnie, he tilted his head up so he could stare her right in the eye, as she stood at least a foot taller than him, and fixed her with a mild glare. " _Your upsetting Kim-chan, please go away."_

"…What?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow, not understanding a word he just said.

"Naruto only speaks Japanese, he's asking you to go away." Kim stated, her anger starting to simmer down a bit.

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked before leaning down and patting the blonde's whiskered cheek mockingly. "Isn't that cute, you think you can tell me what to-Hey-" *Poof*

Bonnie was cut off mid-sentence by a large puff of smoke that blocked her vision followed by an odd rushing feeling, like she was moving really fast yet not moving at all. Once it all stopped, the brunette blinked in surprise when she found herself outside on the sidewalk several yards away from Bueno Nacho with a log of wood beside her.

"…The fuck just happened?"

Meanwhile, back inside the Bueno Nacho, Kim was thinking the same thing as she saw Naruto and Bonnie vanish in a puff of smoke with a log in their place, then the whiskered blonde reappeared a split-second later alone.

Before she could ask him what happened, the redhead yelped in surprise when he walked over and suddenly picked her up in a bridal carry.

" _Let's go, she'll probably be back soon and you still want me to show you what else I can do, right?"_ Naruto asked as he walked out of with her in his arms.

" _Well yeah, but why are you carrying me? I can walk on my own you know."_ Kim said with mild annoyance in her tone as she squirmed a bit.

" _I know you can, but then I wouldn't get to show off another trick of mine."_ Naruto said making Kim's head tilt in curiosity and confusion.

" _And what's supposed to meEE_ AAAAAHHHHH _!?"_ The redhead started to ask, only to end up screaming at the top of her lungs as Naruto shot down the sidewalk like a rocket, easily outpacing the cars in the street and zipping right past a stunned Bonnie.

In just under a minute, the duo came to a skidding stop just outside Kim's home, a trail of dust following after them a few seconds later as Naruto set the girl down.

" _So, what did you think of that?"_ Naruto asked with a playful grin.

" _Not bad, but a little more warning would have been nice."_ Kim said, only wobbling a little bit before managing to regain her balance as she was thankfully used to moving at such high speeds due to her side job as a world-trotting hero.

" _Hehehe, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise."_ Naruto said with a chuckle that grew louder when Kim gave him a playful smack to the shoulder.

" _Laugh all you want now blondie, I'll get you back for that."_

" _You're free to try, but just so you know, I'm the king of pranks."_ Naruto stated smugly as he took a faux snobby pose.

Unable to help herself, Kim giggled softly before pretending to be offended and getting right up in the whiskered blonde's face, grabbing him by the collar and everything. " _Well prepare to be dethroned your majesty because soon you'll be bowing to your new queen."_

" _Talk is cheap Kim-hime,"_ Naruto said as he did the same as her so that their noses were nearly touching. " _I hope you aren't all bark and no bite."_

Kim opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off for what had to be he dozenth time that day by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, making the pair turn their heads to the side to see Ann standing at the doorway with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Oh my, I had a feeling you two would end up getting along but I had no idea it would be this well. Should I start planning the wedding already?"

Confused at what her mother meant at first, the metaphoric lightbulb went off in Kim's brain once she turned back to face Naruto and realized how close they were to each-other. Within a second the poor girl's face turned a bright cherry red, only made worse when he looked back at her with a confused look before she shoved him away and stumbled back several steps.

"MOM! What the heck?! Don't say things like that!"

"I'm not hearing a denial~." Ann said in response in a sing-song tone, giggling loudly as her daughter sputtered before heading back inside.

' _Oh god, this day cannot get any worse.'_ Kim thought while doing her best not to look at Naruto as he kept asking her what was wrong and what just happened.

"Kim!" "Sis!"

…

'… _I was wrong.'_ Kim thought with a deep groan as a pair of identical brown-haired boys appeared behind her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **AN:**

 **C. Kitsune: Sorry guys, not much happening this chapter**

 **XXX777: Speak for yourself, that chapter was freaking hilarious**

 **A.I.: Yeah Curious, I was laughing my butt off the whole time, especially at the end there**

 **C. Kitsune: I meant plot wise guys**

 **A.I.: Oh right… but that's normal dude, this is the last chapter of the intro arc after all.**

 **C. Kitsune: Fair enough, so who's doing the outro this time.**

 **XXX777: Me. Thanks for reading this chapter of Sitch Across Worlds guys and feel free to review, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing

PS: Translations at bottom

* * *

Sitch Across Worlds

-Chapter 4-

* * *

' _Ugh, this is annoying_.' Kim thought with a sigh as she rubbed her brow as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

Currently, she was seated at the living room, Naruto to her left chatting with Jim and Tim, or more accurately the twins were relentlessly asking the whiskered blonde to show them some of his tricks and past pranks, though oddly both brunettes had a small icepack on their heads.

The reason for these was due to the boys trying to attack Naruto for beating Kim up at the hospital, only to end up crashing headfirst into each-other when the orange-loving ninja shocked them by hopping several feet into the air at the last second. While the two had been recovering from the impact, Ann and Kim quickly explained the whole situation to them, getting them to calm down.

Since then the trio had been hitting it off pretty well, mostly over their shared penchant for pranks and mischief along with their natural fascination over the other-worldly blonde's abilities.

Meanwhile, the cause of Kim's annoyance, aka her mother, sat to her right with a knowing smirk as she carefully straightened out some of the bandages wrapped around the girl's body.

"So, how did your tour go?" Ann asked while finishing up the last few touches on the wrappings around the girl's head.

"Alright, we ran into Bonnie down at Nacho Bueno but Naruto made her go away when she started to bother us." Kim said, giggling slightly when she remembered what Naruto did to the rude cheerleader.

"Oh really, and how'd he do that?" The older redhead asked curiously.

"With his weird abilities I think," Kim said with a shrug. "One moment she was next to us being her usual snobby self and the next she was outside almost a block away, almost like he teleported her."

"Hmm... must've been quite the amusing sight," Ann thought with a giggle while glancing at the whiskered blonde, though mentally her thoughts were whirling a mile a minute. ' _Cloning, accelerated healing, super speed, incredible durability, dimensional summoning, and now apparently teleportation. What else can that boy do?_ '

Before the woman could contemplate on this mystery further, she was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a rhythmic beeping noise. All too familiar with said sound, Ann looked back at her daughter in time to see her pull out her kimmunicator and answer it, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

" _Hey Kim, I- Holy crap, are you okay!? What happened!? Did Drakken attack you!?"_ Wade exclaimed in shock upon getting a good look at the girl's bruised and battered face.

Flinching slightly from the loud yell, Kim held the device at arms-reach before rubbing an ear with her free hand. "Whoa, easy there Wade, relax, I'm fine… and no, Drakken had nothing to do with this." She said, gesturing to herself at the last part.

" _Fine?"_ Wade parroted in disbelief. " _Kim, no offense but you look like someone ragdolled you through a china shop."_

"Close, it was actually a hospital room," Ann chipped in as she scooched closer to her daughter so she was in view. "Hey Wade, how you doing?"

" _Oh, hey Mrs. P, I'm doing… wait, what happened to Kim exactly?"_ The computer nerd started to say, briefly forgetting about Kim's condition for a second, before jumping back to topic.

"To put bluntly, the boy Kim thought was Ron is actually a superpowered ninja from another dimension who mistakenly thought he'd been kidnapped," Ann stated with a completely straight face while glancing at Naruto who was staring at the device curiously from the sidelines, causing Wade's jaw to drop. "He ended up freaking out once he woke up, Kimmy made it worse by punching him, and then they ended up duking it out until I managed to clear the air."

" _…Part of me really wishes I didn't believe that,"_ Wade admitted after several seconds before clearing his throat. " _Sooooo, what happened to the ninja guy?"_

"Oh, you're gonna love this part…" Kim grumbled before reaching over and grabbing a confused Naruto by the arm and pulling him into view. "Wade, meet my new housemate Naruto, Naruto kore wa watashi no yūjindearu Wade."

"Kon'nichiwa." The whiskered blonde said with a wave and smile while Wade's jaw slammed into his desk for a second time.

" _Kon'nichiwa… did you just say housemate?"_ Wade asked with wide eyes while giving a robotic wave.

"Don't look at me, it was her idea," Kim said while jabbing a thumb at her mother who put on a faux offended look. "Now can we get back to what you called me for in the first place please? I doubt this was supposed to be a social call."

" _Oh, yeah, right,"_ Wade muttered with an awkward cough. " _Well, you're not gonna like this but Drakken is at it again."_

"What? Already?" Kim asked disbelievingly since it usually took a week or two at least for the evil scientist to recover from a defeat, let alone come up with a new plan of world domination. "You're kidding me right? Right?"

" _Sorry Kim, I'm completely serious,_ " The computer whizz said, _"He and Shego are currently at the top of Mt. Everest armed with a huge cryogenic ray gun that can supposedly freeze an entire city in a single shot and is threatening to fire if the government doesn't give into his demands."_

"Oh son of a… great, just great," Kim muttered while palming her face before slowly standing up. "Alright Wade, I'm on it, see if you can-"

"Oh no you don't," Ann cut in, grabbing her daughter by shoulder and shoving her straight back into the couch. "There is absolutely no way that I am going to let you go out on some dangerous death-defying mission in your condition."

"But mom-"

"Nah ah ah young lady, the only but I want from you is yours on that couch," The older redhead said sternly. "You can barely walk on your own right now Kimmy. How do you honestly expect to handle the likes of Shego and Drakken?"

"I… I…" Kim tried to say something, anything, in her defense but only came up with one big fat blank. "Alright fine, then what do you suggest? We just sit here and let Drakken freeze the whole US?"

"Hey, we know what to do!" Tim and Jim suddenly chimed in at the same time, getting the two redheads' attention.

"Oh really? An what would that be?" Ann asked with a raised brow.

Instead of answering verbally, the twins simply smirked knowingly before pointing directly at a certain whiskered blonde.

"Nani?" Naruto muttered with a tilted head when he noticed that everyone started staring at him. "Watashinokao ni nanika arimasu ka?"

-Two Hours Later (non-japanese radio chatter in **bold** )-

 **"** _Why did I agree to this again?"_ Naruto asked as he stood just inside the open door of a helicopter as it flew around a massive snow-covered mountain, the blonde now dressed in black/green winter gear and a radio headset with a clear lens that reached over his eye.

 **"** _As an apology for beating me up… and my mom promised to make you as much ramen as you could eat."_ Kim's voice crackled out in a dull tone as a feed of her appeared in the lens.

" _Oh right, so where is this Drakken guy I have to stop?"_ The whiskered blonde asked with an eager grin, cracking his knuckles while looking over the mountain.

Right after he asked, the screen changed to Wade along with a targeting icon that focused in on a cave about half-way up the mountain. " ** _There is the entrance to Drakken's lair, according to all records that cave doesn't and shouldn't exist."_**

"… _Huh?"_

" ** _Dangit, forgot you only speak Japanese,"_** Wade muttered with a facepalm before changing back to Kim. " ** _Kim, translate please, my Japanese is pretty rough and I'm not confident that I won't accidentally insult him_** _."_

" _Drakken's base is probably in that cave Naruto, I'll tell the pilot to drop you off nearby then you can scout their defenses to-"_ Naruto suddenly jumps out of the aircraft, causing Kim to smack her head into the desk she was beside with an exasperated sigh. " _…Or you could jump out like a lunatic and wing it._ ** _I should have just snuck out and done this myself."_**

-Meanwhile-

Inside a large cavern filled with various scaffolding bridges, a dozen or so generic goons, and a huge cannon-like machine that looked like it had been cobbled together in a junkyard, a loud groan of annoyance could be heard as Shego sat down in a cushy office chair.

"Ugh, I swear Drakken, you've had a lot of stupid ideas in the past but this has got to be at least in the top ten." She said, gently pressing her hands against her side while sending a glare at her blue-skinned employer, who was moving around the freeze ray with a very noticeable limp.

"What are you talking about? This is my most brilliant plan yet!" Drakken exclaimed in a slightly higher then normal tone as he tightened a few bolts. "With Kim Possible preoccupied nursing her injuries after our last encounter, she'll be unable to stand up to my mighty genius nor thwart my quest for world domination!"

' _And of course he coincidentally forgets that we're not exactly at 100% ourselves.'_ Shego thought with a roll of her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, grimacing slightly from the sharp pain in her side."Whatever, but if and when this whole thing blows up in your face like usual just remember that my foot has a reservation for right up your ass."

"Hey, if anything goes wrong this time it's your fault, you're the one who laid out the security systems to this base." Drakken shot back with a frown.

"Only because you never set it up right," The raven-haired thief said, "You always forget to cover the vents, storerooms, sewers, and secondary hallways, and let's not forget the time you forgot to plug it all in during the volcano plan."

"I still say that you said you'd take care of that," Drakken muttered under his breath before gesturing to a huge metal door on the wall several yard below them. "Well even if that annoying girl shows up, she's not getting past that door. It's two feet of solid steel with tungsten reinforcement. Practically indestructible."

"Riiiiiiiight." Shego drawled out in disbelief.

*Rumble*

"What was that?!" Drakken exclaimed as a tremor suddenly shook the entire cavern,

"If I were to hazard a guess, either Kimmy just arrived to cause us some trouble or you burrowing a base into here in under a day has destabilized the mountain. Knowing our luck, probably both." Shego said with a shrug as she stood up. "Guess it's time to see how well this 'indestructible door' of yours hold up."

"Oh don't mock me Shego, I guarantee that there is absolutely no way anyone is getting through that-"

 _"Rasengan!"_ ***SCREEE-BOOM!***

Drakken was cut off by a muffled shout before the door he was talking about along with a good portion of the wall connected to it was blown to pieces.

"You were saying?" Shego asked rhetorically while getting into a defensive stance, her fists lighting up with green plasma. However, as the dust cloud died away, the mercenary found herself blinking in confusion when she saw a whiskered blonde boy standing at the entrance with a grin.

" _Hello, I'm looking for a Dr. Drakken, has anyone happened to have seen him around here?"_ Naruto asked while casually strolling into the building like he hadn't just blown up the doorway.

"…"

"…"

"Who the hell are you?" Shego and Drakken asked at the same time.

" _Naruto! You can't just barge into a villian's base like that! You're gonna get yourself killed!"_ Kim yelled, making Naruto wince as her voice rang in his ear.

" _Relax Kim-chan, I can take care of myself-Ttebayo."_

 _"Says the boy who just let himself get surrounded!"_ Kim yelled as sure enough all the grunts in the room quickly encircled the ninja with various weapons in hand.

 _"…Fair point, but don't worry, I have just the technique for this kind of situation."_ Naruto said while making a handsign.

"Oi! Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my lair!?" However, before the whiskered blonde could use the jutsu that he intended, Drakken got his attention with his angry shouting. "Do you know how long it takes to make and install a six-ton steel door!? Let alone how much it costs for building it and…"

As the blue scientist went off in a long tangent about his precious door, Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the man's childish tantrum. " _I have no idea what you're saying but you look like you're acting like a big blue baby."_ The blonde said after a bit, getting Drakken to stop mid-rant with a confused look when Shego snorted in amusement.

 _"_ What's so funny Shego?" The scientist asked with a raised brow, having missed what the boy said.

"Oh nothing, just remembered an old joke," The woman lied with a chuckle before putting on a straight face. "It seems that he can only speak in Japanese, he just said he can't understand what your saying."

"Oh… right then ehem, _who are you and what are you doing in my lair?"_ Drakken demanded once more, this time in slightly broken Japanese, making Naruto perk up.

" _This is your lair? Then I'm guessing that makes you Dr. Drakken,"_ Naruto said with a grin, cracking his neckand knuckles dramatically. " _In that case, my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to kick your ass for free ramen- er, I mean, for threatening innocent people."_

 _"Smooth Naruto, real smooth."_ Kim said sarcastically while Drakken looked offended and Shego started to crack up again.

"Oh god, did you here that Drakken, you're apparently such a low level villain that hero's are taking you out just to get a free lunch." The plasma wielding woman said between fits of giggles as Drakken's brow started twitching rapidly and his face turned a very deep purple color, especially when he heard some of his minions laughing along with Shego.

"ATTACK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while jabbing a finger at Naruto, snapping everyone out of their humor before the grunts charged with various battle cries.

Seeing that he was being swarmed from all sides, Naruto shook his head and made a ram handsign. " _Yeeeeeah no,_ Oiroke no Jutsu!" *Poof*

Stumbling to a stop in surprise when their target was suddenly engulfed in a large cloud of smoke, the grunts stared at the billowing fog in suspicion and confusion with their weapons raised, ready for anything…

" _Hello boys, you wouldn't hurt an innocent little thing like me now would you~?"_

…Except for a stark naked, really busty, and pigtailed girl version of Naruto to be standing before them in a sexy pose and speaking in a sweet seductive tone.

For a split second time seemed to freeze as everyone in the cavern stared at the transformed blonde in disbelief, their brains not able to register what they were seeing.

Then all hell broke loose as Naruto turned back to normal and charged at the stunned henchmen, swiftly decimating their numbers with swift punches and kicks that knocked them out, sent them flying across the room, or in most cases both.

By the time Drakken and Shego snapped out of their own surprise, all that was left were a few stragglers that had managed to regain their wits enough to fend off his initial onslaught.

"Shego, keep him busy while I ready the Freezilator 1000!" The scientist yelled before running over to a control panel next to the large ray gun and start fiddling around with several different knobs and buttons. "Then we'll see how snarky that brat is when he's _chilled_ a bit! _Mwahahahaha!_ "

' _God his puns suck.'_ Shego thought with a roll of her eyes before leaping down to the lower level just as Naruto took out the final grunt and tossed the man out the door onto the pile of groaning goons outside. " _Oi blondie, good job mopping up the fodder, now let's see how well you hold up to a real fighter."_

Watching the woman as she got into a ready stance, Naruto's eyes lit up with intrigue when he saw her hands become encased in glowing green energy.

 _"Be careful Naruto, Shego's is a lot tougher than those goons were and that glow isn't just for show,"_ Kim informed the blonde with a small amount of worry in her voice. _"It's plasma, very hot and very dangerous, don't let her hit you with it unless you want to get burned."_

 _"Got it, watch out for the glowing green stuff."_ Naruto muttered with a short nod before pulling out a pair of kunai and charging.

Acting fast, Shego flicked her hands out midway to launched a barrage energy blasts at the incoming blonde, forcing him to abandon his charge in favor of dodging the emerald projectiles and retaliated by hurling the knives in his hands right back at her.

"Oh please, like that's gonna work." Shego muttered while easily swatting the kunai away with one hand.

*Poof* " _Surprise!"_ Naruto yelled as he suddenly switched places with one of the kunai in a puff of smoke and lashed out with a kick towards the ravenette's face that she only just managed to catch on pure reflex.

Unfortunately for her though, this left her unable to stop the follow-up kick that slammed into her side, sending the woman tumbling away. At the same time however, Naruto flew off in the opposite direction thanks to a point-blank blast straight to the chest that Shego had fired at the last second.

Catching himself on a support beam as he flew past, Naruto twirled once around the metal bar to kill off his momentum before sticking himself to the side with chakra.

" _Yep… definitely avoid the green stuff."_ He said while quickly patting out the still smoldering fabric on his chest.

Meanwhile, back with Shego, the green skinned mercenary skid to a stop not far from the wrecked entrance of the lair and flipped back to her feet, a hiss escaping her lips as she grabbed her side. "Dammit, of course he had to get me there."

She didn't have long to pity herself as her instincts screamed at her to move, prompting her to jump back right as Naruto flew past her, making him stumble a bit form the miss.

 _"Eager one aren't we? Not even gonna let me catch my breath first?"_ Shego asked jokingly and literally kicked the blonde's ass while he was disorientated, knocking him to the floor. " _Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to treat a lady?"_

" _Only a perverted sage who likes to peep all the time and write smut."_ Naruto admitted while rolling to the side to avoid a plasma punch that fractured the floor. Before Shego could respond to the admittedly odd statement, she suddenly found her hands pinned to her sides by a pair of arms wrapping around her chest from behind.

Snapping her head around in surprise, Shego froze when she saw another whiskered blonde behind her with a cheeky smirk.

"Wha-OOF!" The woman started to exclaim in surprise, only to be cut off by a punch to the gut by the Naruto in front of her that caused her to pass out.

Once she went limp, the clone holding her carefully set her down on the ground and gave the original a salute before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

" _And then there was one."_ Naruto said while jumping up to the ray platform, where Drakken could be seen frantically typing away at a control console. " _So, can you just give up now because I really want to go get my ramen already?"_

"Hahaha! You fool! You've just walked into your own doom!" Drakken laughed evilly as the machine next to him opened up and a glowing blue barrel extended outwards pointed right in Naruto's face. "Now you shall be the first to experience the coming ice age!"

" _I didn't understand a word you just said."_ Naruto stated dully while pulling out another kunai and throwing it at the base of the freeze ray without Drakken noticing.

" _Naruto! Move!"_ Kim yelled over the radio as the whiskered blonde continued to stand right in the front of the doomsday device as it charged up.

"I hope you enjoy being an ice-cube blondie!" Drakken cried as he held his hand over the fire button dramatically. "Now free-"

"Baku." Naruto cut while making a snake handseal.

*BOOM*

Just before Drakken could fire the freeze ray, the Kunai Naruto had thrown earlier exploded, blasting apart a good chunk of the machine to tiny bits of metal and causing the mad scientist to stumble back until he fell onto another console behind him.

[Warning! Self-Destruct initiated! All personal evacuate premises immediately!] A robot voice blared out over the intercom as red lights started flashing all over the room. [Repeat! Self-Destruct initiated! T-minus one minute till detonation! Evacuate!]

" _Uh is that bad?"_ Naruto asked with a tilted head as the alarms continued to count down.

 _"Yes it's bad! The whole place is about to blow! Get out of there!"_ Kim screamed, making the blonde jump slightly at the volume.

 _"Alright, alright, no need to scream at me, let me just grab the blue baby and… hey where'd he go?"_ Naruto asked once he noticed that Drakken was gone before spotting said villain on the other side of the cavern, scrambling into his hover craft.

"I'll get you back for this humiliation Uzumaki!" He yelled as the vehicle floated up into the air and zoomed towards the entrance at high speed. "Revenge shall be miiiiiiiiine!"

" _Hey! Get back here!"_ Naruto yelled as he started to chase after the escaping villain. However, just as he made it to the destroyed doorway, the whiskered blonde suddenly skid to a stop and looked back when a soft groan reached his ears, his gaze quickly locking onto the still unconscious form of Shego. " _Oh crap, almost forgot about her."_

[Warning! Detonation in Ten… Nine… Eight…]

" _Naruto don't! There's no time!"_ Kim yelled, only to be ignored by the whiskered blonde as he sprinted back into the cavern.

[Seven… Six… Five…]

Skidding to a stop by the woman, Naruto carefully scooped her up into a bridal carry, adjusting his grip slightly to avoid her waist when he heard her groan in discomfort.

[Four… Three…]

Pivoting around back towards the doorway, Naruto crouched slightly.

[Two…]

With a single powerful push, the whiskered blonde rocketed out the destroyed entrance and made a beeline downwards with his passenger in tow.

[One… Kiss your ass goodbye.]

*Kraka-BOOOOM*

"GAH! What!? Where!? Who!?" Shego yelled out, jolting awake as Drakken's lair was engulfed in a massive explosion that caused the whole mountain to tremble while launching smoke and debris into the sky. Stumbling a bit from all the shaking, plus a stray bit of shrapnel that clunked the side of his head and knocked off his headset, Naruto was quick to regain his footing and continued to sprint down the mountain at full speed.

This turned out to be for the best as not even a few seconds after the blast, a loud rumbling sound filled the air as several tons of snow came tumbling down towards the fleeing pair.

Seeing this happen as she regained her bearings, Shego reflexively tightened her grip on the blonde carrying her while biting down the urge to scream like a little girl. Instead, she put her energy into something more useful and fired several plasma balls over Naruto's shoulder that blasted apart the chunks of rock and smoldering metal falling out of the sky that used to be Drakken's evil lair.

She also tried firing a few blasts at the avalanche itself and melting some of the snow to see if it would help, only to immediately regret doing so as the water made by this mixed with the snow around it into slush and compacted into snowballs that rapidly grew in size and speed as they rolled down the hill.

Before she could try to rectify this mistake though, Shego's attention was jarred away when Naruto suddenly changed directions so that he was running almost parallel to the avalanche.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing you moron!?" She screamed into his ear as she watched the tumbling tons of snow getting waaaaay to close for her comfort. " _If you've forgotten blondie, we have thirty tons of death right behind us_!"

 _"And a thousand foot drop in front of us!"_ Naruto yelled back, causing the raven-haired villain to finally noticed the sheer cliffside that Naruto was sprinting alongside. " _Now stop yelling at me and hold on tight! We just ran out of mountain!"_

 _"What did you just…_ " Shego started to ask, only to trail off with a look of dawning understanding on her face as she saw the precipice they were rapidly approaching. Unable to do much else, the green-skinned woman clung even tighter to the whiskered blonde as he reached the edge and went still for a second, his whole body tensing up like a spring. "Oh fuuuuUUUUU **UAAAAAAA**!"

With a shriek that could shatter glass, Naruto and Shego shot into the air like a missile just as the cliff was washed over by the wave of snow and ice. Soaring through the air literally inches below the cloud line, the duo were given an almost perfect view as the avalanche below them continued on its way down the mountain, wiping away everything in its path.

' _Damn, now that is a view.'_ Shego couldn't help but think in mild awe before snapping back to reality as she felt gravity start to pull them back down. " _Uh blondie, please tell me you have a plan, preferably one that stops us from going splat."_ She may be way tougher physically then most humans thanks to her powers, but even she couldn't survive a plummet from this height, not without being permanently hospitalized at least.

" _Yeah, this."_ Naruto suddenly whirled them around so he was below her while adjusting his hold so that one of his arms were wrapped firmly across the villainess's waist. Then as the got close to the mountain again, Naruto pulled out a kunai with his free hand and stabbed it into the side of a sheer cliff that they fell past on the way down.

*Shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaak* Shego couldn't help but flinch as the loud squeal of metal on stone filled the air as the small dagger cut into the mountain. It did the job though as it rapidly slowed the pair down until they came to a full stop just a dozen or so feet from another cliffside.

Letting go of the knife, Naruto grunted as he landed on the large outcropping in a crouch, then promptly falling onto his back with a groan.

" _That… that was too close, I really should have listened to what Kim-chan was telling me to do,"_ He muttered while rubbing his arm as pain shot up the limb, before looking towards Shego as she rolled off of him and onto the snowy ground beside him, sweating like crazy as she panted tiredly. " _Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm alive…_ pretty sure I just pissed myself but I'm alive _."_ Shego said, admitting the second part without shame since she knew the boy wouldn't understand.

 _"Great,"_ Naruto said with a nod before slowly pushing himself back up to his feet and picking her up again. " _Then let's get going, I still gotta take you to prison."_

 _"Yeah, sure, sounds good to me."_ Shego said with a shrug as Naruto started to carry her the rest of the way down the mountain since prison honestly didn't sound that bad right now.

She could really use the vacation after all this shit and Drakken would just bust her out later when he needed her for another one of his schemes, so why not?

* * *

-End Chapter-

* * *

Translations

kore wa watashi no yūjindearu Wade: This is my friend Wade

Kon'nichiwa: Hello

Nani : What

watashinokao ni nanika arimasu ka?: is there something on my face?

Baku: Explode / go boom

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Mass Shadow Clone Technique

* * *

 **XXX777: BWAHAHAHAHA*rolls around on the ground crying from laughter* Oh man that was freaking hilarious!**  
 **C. Kitsune: *Rolls eyes good naturedly* Yeah, it was pretty funny.**  
 **AI: Definitely, now before any of you guys start ragging about how Shego should of put up a better fight at first let us lay out the facts**  
 **C. Kitsune: Given her skills and powers, Shego could actually give Naruto a pretty good run for his money even while injured, but since she had no idea what his abilities were meant that she had no way to know what he'd do next, giving him a constant element of surprise.**  
 **XXX777: Hahaha… and it certainly didn't help that Kim gave away any surprises she had in store**  
 **AI: Thanks for reading you guys, please review, and see you all next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Kim Possible franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.**

 **Thanks for reading and please enjoy**

* * *

Sitch Across Worlds

-Chapter 5-

* * *

-Last Time-

 _"Great," Naruto said with a nod before slowly pushing himself back up to his feet and picking her up again. "Then let's get going, I still gotta take you to prison."_

 _"Yeah, sure, sounds good to me." Shego said with a shrug as Naruto started to carry her the rest of the way down the mountain, since prison honestly didn't sound that bad right now._

 _She could really use the vacation after all this shit and Drakken would just bust her out later when he needed her for another one of his schemes, so why not?_

* * *

-And Now-

'Sheesh, this kid certainly has a bunch of tricks up his sleeve.' Shego thought as her captor/saviour gave gravity the middle finger and casually jogged down the side of a sheer cliff.

However, while the wall-walking was impressive on its own, she was more amazed at how he was able to do it so effortlessly even with her in his arms. As much as she loathed it, Shego knew that she wasn't super light despite her great figure, weighing just under 190 lbs to be exact, thanks to her powers slightly increasing her muscle density.

Yet, even after twenty minutes of continues jogging and outrunning a literal avalanche, the young teen didn't even look slightly winded. Not only that, but the green ravenette could literally see the various cuts and scrapes the blonde had were already mostly healed, with only the small splotches of blood remaining to show he was even injured.

Add in all the other things she'd seen him do and Shego had to admit, she was feeling just a wee bit jealous and nervous of the whiskered blonde. So, to try and level the field a bit, she did the best thing she could at the moment…

"So Whiskers, how long you been in the hero game for?" …Gather as much information as she can for the future.

"Uh, a few hours now I guess," Naruto said with a shrug, not seeing a reason to lie and was just a tiny bit bored. "I wouldn't really say I'm in the game though, Kim-Chan just had me fill in for her this time because she was too injured and her Kaachan wouldn't let her do it. And the name is Naruto-ttebayo."

'Well that explains why princess didn't show up,' Shego thought with a nod, having already figured that something like that would happen. Of course the part where she sicced a super-powered blondie on her and Drakken was definitely a pleasant/unpleasant surprise. "Trust me Whiskers, you're definitely in it now. When it comes to heroes and villains, there is no such thing as 'Just this once'."

Once you were on the radar, you stayed on it for a good long time, it was just simple fact. Whether it be from villains constantly calling you out to stop them, overzealous heroes tracking your ass down for even a minor crime, or the ever-cliche government forcing you to work for them instead.

"You're not gonna stop calling me Whiskers, are you?" Naruto asked dully, to which he got a coy smile from the villainess.

"Probably." She said with a shrug, her grin growing slightly wider at the dry look the whiskered blonde gave her. Though that smirk wavered slightly when he suddenly started smiling back at her in a very similar manner.

"Alright then, if that's how you want it… Wasabi-Chan."

…

Silence filled the air as Shego stared Naruto with a stunned expression, before her grin suddenly returned full force.

"Hehehehe, you know what, I like your attitude Whiskers," She said while gripping her side when it throbbed slightly in pain from her chuckling, frowning slightly when she felt a small amount of blood trickling onto her hand meaning the wound had reopened. "It's nice to see that some people still know how to chill out these days."

Most of the time she got captured, all the plasma wielding criminal got to deal with was a bunch of overly serious cops and special agents who really needed stick-outta-assectomies. Kim was a somewhat exception to this with their usual back and forth, but that was mostly reserved for when they were actually fighting.

So, it was honestly a breath of fresh air to just have a nice casual conversation for once, even if the person said chat was being had with was currently defying the laws of gravity.

"I aim to please," Naruto said jokingly, earning another bout of chuckling from the injured ravenette. "Though it looks like our time for chatting is over."

"That it does." Shego said with her head turning to see that they were only a few hundred more feet from the base of the mountain, where dozens of emergency and authority vehicles waited. Men and women were rushing around, some police rounding up fleeing goons and others were paramedics assisting those injured by the avalanche.

And of course, as soon as Naruto hopped back to flat ground and got close, he and Shego were surrounded by cops, several with their weapons already drawn while the rest were ready to draw at a moment.

"Freeze!" "Don't move!" "Hands where I can see them!"

Thankfully, while Naruto couldn't understand a word anybody was saying, he was able to figure out that the officers wanted him to stop based on their hand movements and actions.

"Well hello boys, you all happy to see me?" Shego asked jokingly, spreading her arms out in a mock welcoming embrace, making everybody tense up until they saw her cringe and grab her side again. "Ugh, alright, can we skip past the dramatics for once and go straight to the part where you arrest me?"

"Naruto!" Before anyone could respond to this, a familiar voice suddenly filled the air causing everyone to snap their attention towards the direction the shout came from.

"Kim-Chan!" The whiskered blonde shouted in surprise as none other than the redheaded heroine herself came rushing towards him with worry and annoyance on her bruised face. She wasn't alone either as Ann followed right behind her daughter with a similar expression.

"Hey guys, how did you get here so fa-AAAH!" The whiskered blonde started to ask with a grin, only to cut himself off with a yelp when both redheads grabbed one of his ears and pulled. "Itai! Itai! Itai! Stop that! Itai!"

"Do you know how worried we were, you numbskull!?" Kim screamed angrily as she kept pulling the blonde's earlobe, making him yelp in pain again. "Oh all the insane, stupid, asinine things you could have done, running INTO a place that was literally seconds away from exploding has got to be the absolute worst! What was going through your head?!"

"I specifically told you not to do anything reckless, didn't I? But what did you do? Quite possibly the most reckless and hair-brained thing I've ever seen, that's what," Ann said at the same time while giving the boy a stern look. "I did not spend the last day and a half getting you all patched up just so you can go and try to get yourself blown up young man."

'Damn, where's the popcorn when I need some?' Shego thought with a giggle as she watched the two redheads continue to chew out the blonde carrying her for his recklessness. However, that laugh caused the Possibles attention to jump from Naruto to her, making just a teensy bit of nervousness pulse through the ravenette before she shook it off and smirked cheekily. "I was wondering when you guys would notice me. Hey princess, you look like shit-*smack*-Ow! What the hell?!"

"Language." Ann said while fixing the woman with a mild glare and held up her hand threateningly as Shego rubbed the top of her head.

"Sheesh, prudish much aren't we?" The green-skinned criminal muttered sarcastically as she glared back at the older redhead, who had the decency to blush lightly after realising what she did.

"Sorry, force of habit." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, can you just get out of the way so Whiskers can take me to jail already, or at least over to that ambulance?" Shego asked while gesturing to her side, where a visible red stain could be seen in her outfit. "I would really prefer not bleeding to death if it's all the same to you."

"Oh dear, let me see that." Her ingrained instincts as a doctor kicking in at the sight of the wound, Ann didn't even wait for Shego to respond before she knelt to eye level with her waist and started fiddling with the villain's clothes.

"Hey! What are you-Oi, stop that!" Shego exclaimed indignantly, only to be ignored as the surgeon managed to open the plasma user's top enough to expose the wound… along with most of her stomach and some of her chest.

As soon as that happened, Shego instinctually looked around with a glowing fist, ready to knock the block off anyone who dared take a look. However, that was unnecessary as every male in the vicinity had been wise enough to turn around or look away, none of them wanting to incur her wrath.

Even Naruto had been smart enough to squeeze his eyes closed the instant he realised what was about to happen, though that didn't stop the nagging curiosity wiggling into his mind nor the sweat from pouring down his brow as he felt Shego's stare when she turned her gaze towards him.

"Heh, and here you were saying I looked like crap, not looking so hot yourself there are you Shego?" Kim asked with a mocking grin that earned her a sour glare from the green-skinned villain.

"Oh stuff it you-"

"Hmm, a couple of stitches have torn and there's a lot of bruising around the wound," The elder Possible cut Shego off as she finished her assessment and fixed up the villain's outfit. "It's nothing some gauze, disinfectant, re-stitching, and an ice-pack can't handle, but you should definitely take it easy for the next few weeks or the results will not be pretty."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking about going raving tomorrow," Shego muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes while tapping Naruto's head, getting the blonde to reopen his eyes before she pointed to a nearby ambulance. "Get moving Whiskers, I have a date with some morphine that I'm late for."

Sure, she could just get up and walk over herself… but meh, she was feeling lazy.

"Hai Wasabi-Chan." The boy said with a nod as he started to walk again, earning a low chuckle from the injured villain and missing the shocked look on Kim's face as he went by.

'He just called Shego Wasabi? He just called SHEGO wasabi?! And she let him!?' The redhead thought in shock, her eyes bugging out of her head in disbelief and for good reason. Shego was well known for having a bad temper, and almost nothing pissed the plasma wielding villain off more than someone making a crack towards her complexion.

Hell, Kim had seen what happened the last time someone was dumb enough to say something whilst Shego was still in earshot.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"I'll show you guacamole skin you fucker!" Shego screamed while repeatedly punching one of Drakken's minions in the face with a plasma enhanced fist, sending blood and several teeth flying everywhere as the rest of the goons cowered or just plain ran for their lives.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

…It was not pretty to say the least.

Meanwhile, Ann couldn't help but giggle at the young heroine's flabbergasted expression before quickly pulling out her phone. 'Hello future teasing material~.'

*Click* *Flash* 'Huh?'

Unfortunately the elder redhead had forgotten to turn the flash off and the resulting flare of light ended up catching Shego's attention as Naruto finally set her down on a seat inside a police truck. Idly glancing at the source while ignoring the incredibly nervous officer who clipped a power inhibitor collar around her neck, she quirked upon seeing the shock on Kim's face before suddenly smirking. 'Oh, is somebody jealous that I'm getting all Whisker's attention?'

Continuing to stare at her redheaded nemesis for several moments before her gaze drifted down to Naruto, who was now being asked several questions by an officer who happened to speak Japanese, the villain's smirk only grew wider when a devious idea popped into her mind.

"Hey Whiskers, come back here real quick." She called out, getting the blonde's attention as she made a 'come hither' motion with her hand, making sure to be just loud enough to catch a recovering Kim's attention as she did so.

"Uh, okay…" Naruto said, confusion clear on his face as he stepped back towards Shego. "Whatcha need Wasa-"

The blonde was cut off mid-sentence when the green-skinned villainess suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his whiskered cheek, her lipstick leaving a black kiss mark when she pulled back.

"Thanks for the save Whiskers." Shego said with a playful grin as the boy stared at her dazedly before she turned and winked towards Kim just as an officer finally closed the door and the truck took off.

Eyes widening upon this happening, the redheaded heroine suddenly scowled and clenched her fists in anger. "Oh you bi-"

* * *

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **AI: Whoo! Go Shego! Way to lay that claim! *Rips off shirt to show new shirt of Naruto and Shego in a heart along with 'Team Seductive Evil' on the bottom***

 **XXX777: Dude chill, she wasn't claiming anything, Shego was just screwing with Kim**

 **CK: Yeah, besides it's not like that claim would do any good. Naruto's totally gonna end up with Kim anyway *Rips off shirt as well to show shirt of Kim and Naruto in heart and the words 'Team Always the Redhead'***

 **AI: What?! No way! Shego is _so_ _totally_ gonna sweep Naruto off his feet with her charms.**

 **CK: Hell no! She's like twenty already! She's way too old for him! And besides, Kim is so gonna get him first. Hell, they literally live together already.**

 **AI: Oh really? *Pulls out Tommy gun* Well I say the pairing is Seductive Evil**

 **CK: Ha! You think that little pea shooter scares me? *Pulls out Crescent Rose Mk 2* Gotta love Author powers. Always the Redhead for the win!**

 **AI: …Shit, forgot about that. *Tosses away Tommy Gun and pulls out Brute Shot***

 **XXX777: Whoa guys calm down, let's put the weapons down and talk about this like reasonable adults.**

 **AI and CK: And who's side are you on?**

 **XXX777: Both *Rips of shirt to show Shego, Kim, and Naruto with 'Team Hot and Spicy' written below***

 **AI: …**

 **CK: …**

 ***Both turn and go back to arguing***

 **XXX777: *Sigh* Thanks for reading guys and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Kim Possible franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.**

 **Thanks for reading and please enjoy**

 **To make reading this easier, translations will now be like this: {Hello} = Translated Japanese**

* * *

Sitch Across Worlds

-Chapter 6-

* * *

-Last Time-

"Thanks for the save Whiskers." _Shego said with a playful grin as the boy stared at her dazedly before she turned and winked towards Kim just as an officer finally closed the door and the truck took off._

 _Eyes widening upon this happening, the redheaded heroine suddenly scowled and clenched her fists in anger. "Oh you bi-"_

-And Now, Possible Residence-

"Ugh, stupid no good scheming little…" Kim grumbled sourly under her breath as she lay across the couch dressed in a black sports bra and blue/white sweat shorts while Ann sat on a small stool right beside her daughter.

The reason for this was quickly made clear as the older redhead started gently lathering a clear moisturizing gel onto the younger redhead's back, spreading it evenly around the various mostly healed wounds.

"Oh Kimmie, are you seriously still upset about that silly kiss? It's been almost a week," Ann told her daughter with an amused smile. "You should just let it go already; we both know Shego only did that to get a rise out of you."

"I know mom, but what's pissing me off even more is that it worked and she knows it," Kim groaned before wincing with a soft hiss as the elder redhead hit a particularly tender area. "Do you have any idea how long she's going to lord that over me for? Every time we fight now she's gonna make some stupid crack like 'Heya red, how's your new buddy doing, would he like another kiss?' And don't even get me started on the tweebs."

As the young heroine continued to rant on about how insufferable her nemesis was gonna be from now on, Ann could help but shake of her head with a soft giggle. Her daughter had been like this ever since the Everest mission, constantly raging over how Shego had managed to get one up on her.

To make matters worse for the young redhead, her brothers had managed to learn about the incident somehow and were now constantly making jokes about her anger actually being jealously.

And of course, there was still no word about Ron's whereabouts yet, with the last few messages from Naruto's home stating that the search had to be cancelled as the weather had only gotten worse and was soon to reach Konoha itself.

Back to more positive thoughts, it seemed her laughter wasn't quiet enough as Kim stopped ranting and turned her head to glare at her mother with one eye. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! This is serio-ow!"

"I told you not to move Kimmie," Ann said sternly as her daughter hissed in pain from the gel getting into a cut when the sudden movement caused the scabbing to break apart. Wiping the area off with a rag, along with the rest of the excess, the elder redhead set it down before beginning to massage the younger redhead's back. "Try looking on the bright side, at least you were lucky that school gave you the week off to recover."

"Yeeeeah, I guess that's fair, but that make-up work is gonna be a real pain," The teen agreed with a sigh as the kinks and aches gradually faded from her muscles. "Speaking of school though, I noticed some enrolment papers on your desk the other day."

"And?" Ann asked coyly.

"Mom, you can't seriously be thinking of enrolling Naruto in school," Kim said dully, her face shifting to a deadpan. "Even if you ignore the fact that he can't speak English, he's technically an illegal alien. We'd have to get him set with citizenship fir-"

"Already done," The older redhead cut in with a smirk while setting an ID card with Naruto's picture down next to her daughter's head. "I knew that there could be trouble with this, so I filed for a permanent residence right after we got back from Mt Everest."

Blinking in surprise as she stared at the inconspicuous piece of plastic, Kim's eyes bugged out while her jaw dropped like an anvil. "What… but… that… how the hell?! It takes weeks or even months for that stuff to get sorted out!"

"First off, language," Ann said while half-heartedly swatting the back of her daughter's head before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her up to a sitting position, having finished massaging the moisturizer in. "And secondly, it turns out one of my old patients happens to work in immigration and was more than happy to help expedite the process a bit when they saw the request was from me."

"That sounds stupidly fortunate," The young heroine couldn't help but say before shaking her head while picking up a shirt that was lying on the floor and slipping it on. "Well even so, there's also the fact he's planning on going straight home once dad gets Drakken's machine fixed."

"I'm well aware of that, just like we're both aware of exactly how well that's going right now." The mother retorted dryly, causing Kim to grimace.

Mr. Possible had been quite vocal about his lack of progress with the Teleporter, going so far as calling it 'An absolute mess of duct tape and jerry-rigged equipment that had been just asking for something to go wrong'. Though, given how often Drakken's devices tended to malfunction in one way or another in the past and his tendency to simply cram other people's inventions into his own, Kim could honestly say she wasn't surprised by that.

That didn't stop the annoyance she felt though when her father added that it would likely take months just to sort out how exactly the machine was supposed to be assembled, let alone getting it operational again.

"…And let me guess, he's gonna be in my class?" She asked with a defeated yet knowing sigh, as Naruto was only a few months younger than she was.

"Kinda required for the moment unless you know someone else in your school that happens to speak fluent Japanese Kimmie." Ann stated in a joking bland tone while Kim stood up, the younger redhead rolling her shoulders and stretching a bit.

"Actually there are two who can but their also in my class and there is absolutely no way I'm letting Larisa be a translator anyway, not after what happened with that foreign exchange student in middle school," Kim said while gaining an exasperated expression and a light red hint on her face as 'that' particular memory popped up in her mind. "Guess it's a good thing I'm taking Naruto shopping in a bit then, we can pick up school supplies while we're out."

"Yep, and speaking of our whiskered-face resident, where the heck is he?" Ann asked with a raised brow. "I haven't seen him since I left for work."

"The tweebs dragged him off to their room after breakfast," The younger redhead said while jabbing a thumb over her shoulder towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Knowing them, they're probably trying to study his powers again."

As soon as Kim said this, Mrs. Possible's expression turned stern as her gaze snapped towards the hallway with narrowed eyes. "They had better not be, not after what happened the last times."

Over the last few days Jim and Tim had tried all sorts of experiments with Naruto's abilities, such as seeing exactly how much damage it took to pop one of his clones or how long he could stick to the ceiling without stopping. However, one thing that had ended in repeated disaster so far was whenever they tried to siphon off a portion of his chakra so they could study it directly, as for some reason it would always result in-

* _Boom!*_

"… _Itai…"_

"" _We're okay!""_

…An explosion.

Watching the smoke slowly that oozed its way its way towards them, both redheaded Possibles sported identical deadpans on their faces as they stood up in sync and marched towards the source. Arriving at a plain door with a plaque reading 'Jim and Tim' on it and smoke billowing out the sides, Ann wasted no time pulling it open to reveal the rather interesting sight inside.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room with a video game controller in hand, a surprised and confused look on his face as he stared at the smoking pile of rubble in front of him that looked like it used to be a television. Meanwhile, the twins were peeking out from behind a bed in makeshift protective gear, Jim holding up a camera recording the whole thing while Tim was writing things down what looked like gibberish in a notebook.

"Oh man, we were so close that time," Tim said excitedly with a wide grin that his brother shared. "We'll need to add in an extra capacitor to help compensate for erratic influxes next time."

"And maybe a coolant system to reduce the chance of overheating." Jim added, getting Tim to nod in agreement as he kept writing.

"Alright, this time we'll get it right," The former stated while snapping his book shut and holding up a hand towards the latter. "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-shAAAAA!" "AAH! Ow! Ow! Ow!" However, right as Jim was about to high-five Tim, both ended up yelping in pain as they were both grabbed by the ear and pulled into a standing position.

"Hello boys, having fun are we?" Mrs. Possible asked rhetorically as the identical duo froze before their heads slowly turned to look at their frowning mother.

"O-oh hey mom." Jim stuttered out nervously.

"W-when did y-you get home?" Tim asked, equally as unnerved.

"About an hour ago, now correct me if I'm wrong," Ann started in a stern tone that caused the twins to start sweating like crazy, well that or the terrifying dark aura that seemed to be emanating from her as she held her sons in place. "But didn't I specifically tell both of you not to try any more of your little 'experiments' on Naruto inside the house?"

…

"You maaaaay h-have mentioned s-something like that." Tim admitted as he gulped audibly.

"Once or twice." Jim added while doing the same.

"I thought so, yet what did you do?" The redhead asked with powerful stare that seemed to bore into twins' souls.

""Did them anyway."" They said, speaking in almost perfect sync.

Nodding slowly at this, the angry mother's hands drifted from the pair's ears and instead grabbed them by the scruffs of their shirts. "And do you know what that means, right?"

At this, both boys paled dramatically before clapping their hands together and looking towards the redhead with pleading gazes.

"Oh no, you can't mean that!"

"Anything but that!"

"We'll behave! Promise!"

"We're sorry! We'll listen this time!"

""Have mercy!""

"Sorry but you two brought this upon yourselves when you broke the rules." Was all Ann said in response as she turned around and marched right back towards the door with her sons in tow.

""NOOOOOOOO!"" Jim and Tim yelled dramatically as they were dragged away, their feet leaving visible marks on the floor as they desperately tried to stop themselves to no avail.

Meanwhile, having completely forgotten as this went down, Kim couldn't help but giggle in amusement at her brothers' dramatics whilst Naruto just looked confused.

{What just happened?} The whiskered blonde asked with a raised brow as he stood up, to which the young redhead shook her head.

{Don't worry about it,} She stated while grabbing his arm and dragging him along. {Now come on, we got some shopping to do.}

{Hey, stop pulling, I can walk on my own Kim-chan,} Naruto said, yanking his arm free of the redhead's grasp as they walked down the hallway. {And I thought Aunt Ann was coming with us, shouldn't we wait for her?}

{Nah, she's gonna be busy for a few hours at least and besides, she was only really giving us a ride there,} Kim said with a dismissive wave as they reached the door and stepped outside to the sight of a nice early evening of Middleton. {We'll just have to catch the bus or…}

The redheaded heroine trailed off mid-sentence as an idea popped in her head before she turned towards Naruto with a smirk that slightly unnerved the whiskered blonde.

{Uh Kim-chan… why are you looking at me like that?}

* * *

-Ten Minutes Later, Middleton Mall-

"I'm telling you it was like the weirdest thing ever," Bonnie said as she and two other attractive teen girls dressed in fashionable outfits stepped out of a store called Club Banana, each of them carrying a few shopping bags each. "One moment I was in Bueno Nacho about to really get some good burns on little miss Possible, then that blonde guy grabs me and next thing I know I'm standing next to a log of all things over a block away."

"Yeah, we know," One of the teens, a ravenette with short hair and an even tan, said with a roll of her eyes. "And right after that, Mr. mystery blonde zipped by you like a rocket with Kim in his arms. You've told us this story a thousand times already Bonnie."

"And I'm pretty sure none of us believed it literally every time," The other girl, this one with long blonde hair and lighter peach skin tone stated while checking her phone for any new messages. "You were probably tripping out on your blood pressure meds or something."

"I was NOT tripping out Lori! I know what I saw!" Bonnie snapped angrily while jabbing the blonde with a finger, making her and the ravenette flinch slightly. "And for the last time, I don't take those anymore! It was only for a few months!"

"Okay, I get it, calm down would ya?" The now named Lori said with her hands held up passively. "I mean, can you literally blame us for being sceptical? Even with all the wacky stuff that's been going on these last few years, how would you react if someone told you some kid seemingly teleported them out of a building before running off faster than a car with someone in their arms?"

"…Fine, I see your point," The brunette admitted, a frown marring her lips as she crossed her arms with a huff. "But I'm still saying it's the truth, just you wait and see."

"Alright, but don't expect us to hold our breaths," The ravenette said with a shrug while Lori nodded. "It's not like that guy is gonna appear from outa nowhere just to prove your poi-*Whoosh*-What the hell!?"

The teen was cut off mid-sentence when something suddenly zipped past the group of girls at high speed, kicking up a strong gust of wind that nearly bowled them over. Once it settled down though, the trio were greeted to the sight of none other than Naruto himself standing before them, looking more than a wee bit annoyed while Kim sat on his shoulders with a smirk.

"Hey Bonnie, Lori, Irena, nice to see you gals," The redhead said with a casual wave as Naruto walked past them and into the store. "Would stay to chat but got lots of shopping to do, see you at school."

…

…

Once the duo were gone from sight, Bonnie's head slowly turned towards the finally named Irena and fixed her with a stare that was an odd mixture of a deadpan and smugness. "You were saying?"

* * *

-End Chapter-

* * *

 **AI: Hehe… Irena, I get it**

 **X7: Get what?**

 **CK: *Whispers something in XXX777's ear***

 **X7: Oh…OH! Ha! That is a good one!**

 **CK: Thanks, anyway, aside from that little joke there are actually several little Easter eggs in this chapter**

 **AI: Eight to be exact, can you find them all?**

 **X7: Probably, they are pretty obvious, like the one where-**

 **AI and CK: *Clap hands over X7's mouth* SHHH! Don't spoil it**

 **X7: *Muffles out inaudible apology***

 **AI: Back to the chapter now, it's filler sure but we hope you all enjoyed it none-the-less**

 **CK: And speaking of this story, we're happy to announce that someone else has joined in on the Collab, please welcome-**

 **X7: *Pries hands away from mouth* Pain17fication!**

 **Pain: Hello, it's nice to be here**

 **X7: Sorry to leave your intro short but we're running out of time, so for now let's cut to the chase, which team are you on? AtR like CK, SE like AI, or H &S with me**

 **Pain: Oh that's easy, I'm Team Seductive Evil all the way!**

 **AI: ALRIGHT! High five! *High fives Pain17 while passing over a Team SE shirt***

 **CK: Aw man… *pouts in defeat***

 **X7: *Rolls eyes humouredly* Thanks for reading guys and please review**


End file.
